


The Lost Prince of Atallvan

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Magic, Thomas Sanders References, Work In Progress, because this is something I came up with, brendon urie version obviously, has various ocs, no offense to indina menzel i just like his version better, when I was listening to into the unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Thomas Sanders is the lost prince of Atallvan, whose family were usurped in a coup less than six months after his birth. Now, the current tyrant of Atallvan is attempting to track him down, to make sure that the prophecy that Thomas will defeat him will never come true. However, Thomas is far out of his reach, on an island far into the misty seas of Cathran Damar. With him are his four "guardians"--four other boys of unimportant lineage meant to protect him.Everything is fine for fifteen and a half years after the coup. Thomas and the others are learning everything they need to. However, he then hears a voice in the night, calling to him.And this voice might change everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Lost Prince of Atallvan

Prologue

The prince of Atallvan was missing.

However, it had not been a villain who had stolen him.

Galloping through the misty pine forests of Cathran Damar, the dark bay stallion ate up the ground like it was nothing. Arrows whizzed past his ears, yet he did nothing. His rider, a young woman with dark clothes and dark auburn hair, leaned close to his glistening neck. Squinting in the shadows, she held her precious cargo closer. “Come on, Torpedo, we’re almost there.”

They had to reach the caves. There, they would find the next messenger. There, the prince would be safe.

Anything else meant death.

Heart pounding, she spurred Torpedo on, and the stallion inhaled great gulps of air as he quickened his pace. Behind them, the great hunting dogs bayed their displeasure. They’d run into a nest of sweetbirds, so it seemed. Contrary to their name, the jewel-toned beasts were aggressively defensive of their nests.

The soldiers pursuing them cursed, bay horses neighing and pawing at the air. As the torchlight dimmed between gnarled branches, the young woman almost laughed. Yet still, she urged Torpedo on.

The mountains were blocking the starlight out when she heard the thunder behind her. Glancing back, she barely registered the deep silhouette amongst the pitch black. A massive warhorse galloped up, and Torpedo whinnied nervously as it approached. Seated atop its back was its rider, a noble-looking man with dark hair and hazel eyes. In his hair, a thin gold circlet crowned his head.

Desperate, the young woman spurred her horse on, and they hit flat prairie. With a whinny, Torpedo put on a burst of speed, unhindered by the various potholes littering the ground. However, the warhorse did not share the same luck. Stumbling, it pitched its rider into the air and flipped, landing on him.

Somehow, Torpedo put on another burst of speed, galloping harder until the warhorse had become a small dot in the distance. The young woman glanced back, noting the fact that neither it nor its rider had attempted to get up.

As soon as they were through the safe point—a wall of false stone made by magic—the woman slowed to a stop. Torpedo panted, sides heaving and covered in sweat, and she slipped out of the saddle. “Marlin? Are you here?” Clutching the baby to her chest, she glanced around and held out a hand, summoning an orb of green magic. Light scattered around the caverns.

“Turn that off, Ava. You’ll wake the boy.” Dimming the light until it was gone, she turned to face Marlin. “Is he safe?”

Ava swallowed, then handed the bundle of cloth over to him. “He is. We almost got caught by Prince Calhoun.”

“Go to the desert and flee as far as you can. I will go to the others, pass him on.” As Ava turned to leave, Marlin touched her shoulder. “Good luck.”

“The same to you.” Hopping into the saddle, she spurred Torpedo on. Marlin watched her leave out one of the caverns.

Then, he vanished into the shadows with the child.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the start of a Thomas Sanders Side fanfiction, so…yeah. I know, it’s ridiculous to do this much work for an AU that I’m literally only going to make one animatic for, but I wanted to write this as an actual series as a result. Also cross-posted on my tumblr, which is the same name.


End file.
